


The Horrors Never Cease

by FreshBrains



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Horror, Humor, Movie Night, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My god,” Ichabod said gravely, hand stilled in the bowl of popcorn between him and Abbie on the couch.  “What hellish nightmare is ravaging this home?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horrors Never Cease

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: _any, any, "I don't know." *slime*_

“My god,” Ichabod said gravely, hand stilled in the bowl of popcorn between him and Abbie on the couch.  “What hellish nightmare is ravaging this home?”

Jenny snorted from her spot on the armchair.  She tipped the rest of her Mike & Ikes into her mouth.  “I don’t know, you’ll just have to keep watching.”

Ichabod hummed in distaste and his eyes widened as the slimy blood began oozing from the walls surrounding the staircase.  “I cannot suspend my disbelief that this family would remain in such a house.  I’ve seen horrors in my day but nothing of this sort.”

“It’s a true story, you know,” Abbie said, sharing a secret smile with Jenny.  “Happened in this state.  Over in Long Island.”

“You jest,” Ichabod said nervously, eyes narrowed at the screen.  The mad eyes of the family patriarch blazed, making him flinch.  “Surely it would’ve been removed after such events.”

“I visited the town once,” Jenny said, raising an eyebrow.  “No slime, though.  No ghosts or flies.  Just an old house.”

“You’re a braver soul than I,” Ichabod said in defeat, trying not to make a show that he was covering his eyes with his non-popcorn hand.

“Brace yourself, it gets worse,” Abbie laughed.  “They made about a dozen sequels to this movie.”

“The horrors never cease,” Ichabod grumbled, startling at the demonic sound effects.  “I give thanks that we’re not investigating this home ourselves.”

Abbie and Jenny had to agree.


End file.
